The Generosity of Loyalty
by High Roller
Summary: This is a little Shipfic I've been working on, over on FiMFiction, and it's supposed to be an apology of sorts for anypony who's ever read my one-shot 'A Little Piece of Heaven'. Yes, that is the song by A7X, which inspired the entire story, but this has nothing to do with that, as it is a romance, not a Grimdark. Rated T for possible future sexual references.
1. The Accident

The Generosity of Loyalty

The day started like any other. Unfortunately for Rainbow Dash, this meant a lot of yelling at the weather team, who just couldn't match her speed. As they struggled to keep up, none of the pegasi noticed the single unicorn sitting on a blanket atop the tallest hill in the area. With her sketchbook and pencil held firmly in her magic, Rarity was copying the interweaving contrails of the different pegasi as they flew about, arranging the clouds.

A certain trail uncharacteristically held her attention today, showing an abnormal amount of smooth curves instead of it's usual 90 degree angles. Rarity wondered if this was an outward sign of something wrong with her friend.

Opalescence softly meowed beside her.

"I know, dear," Rarity said, "But how would I approach her? You and I both know that Rainbow Dash hates showing her emotions, and ever since the Best Young Fliers Competition, we haven't exactly talked much."

Opalescence meowed again, this time rubbing her head against Rarity's leg.

"Do you honestly think that would work?"

Before Opalescence could respond, a loud boom resounded through the air. Looking up, Rarity saw the expanding ring of color, but that barely held her attention for a second. Instead, she focused on the fact that the rainbow trail led from the center of the ring directly to the ground. Most of the pegasi were already headed to where the rainbow ended, completely forgetting the clouds that were supposed to be a rainstorm over Sweet Apple Acres.

Rarity was already halfway to the rainbow before she realized she was even moving, let alone galloping faster than she ever had before. Right before she got there, the second-fastest pegasi on the weather team was already up in the air, flying in the direction of Ponyville General Hospital.

The sight that greeted Rarity nearly made her pass out. Before her eyes was the result of a head-on impact with the ground at super-sonic speed. From what she could tell, nearly every bone in Rainbow's body was broken, and if somepony didn't do something quick, Rainbow could die from the pain of her injuries.

Channeling her magic, Rarity began casting a spell that would transfer the injuries of the target to the caster. Struggling against the pain, she continued to channel the spell, until only Rainbow's wings were left. Even though she braced herself for what she knew was coming, Rarity still blacked out when her horn broke as she finished the spell.

When she came to, Rarity found that she couldn't move even a millimeter. Opening her eyes, she had to shut them almost immediately from the harsh white light that flooded the room. Reopening them, she only had to blink a few times to adjust to the light, before she started to look elsewhere. Knowing that if she saw herself, she'd probably pass out again, Rarity instead focused on her surroundings. The room looked exactly like Rainbow's from when she had been in the hospital for her broken wing. Or was it sprained? She couldn't really remember, but at least she knew where she was now, though there wasn't any doubt.

"Ponyville General certainly looks different from a patient's view, rather than a visitor's view," Rarity laughed to herself.

The sound of her weak voice woke up Fluttershy, who had been sleeping on the floor at the foot of her bed, "Umm… Is a-anypony there?" she asked in her normal shy voice, before standing up and looking around.

"Fluttershy, Darling. Did you sleep on the floor?" the sound of Rarity's voice made the timid pegasus jump.

Fluttershy turned around to see Rarity's eyes staring at her with concern, "O-oh, umm… Yes, but… Nurse Redheart offered me the other bed, but I couldn't take it. W-what if another pony arrived who needed it more, a-and they couldn't wake me up?"

"You worry too much, Dear. Tell you what, as soon as I'm out of here, I'll take you to the spa, try to get all that tension out of you. The relaxation could really do you good," secretly, Rarity was glad that Fluttershy was here, because she wasn't sure she could handle any of her other friends right now, especially the naturally loud Rainbow Dash. That, and, it was always easier to focus on Fluttershy than herself, because she just seemed so helpless.

Fluttershy, however, looked like she was getting angry at Rarity, "HOW CAN YOU WORRY ABOUT ME WHEN YOU'VE BEEN IN A COMA FOR THE PAST THREE MONTHS?! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU PUT ALL OF US THROUGH?!" Fluttershy yelled in her slightly-louder-but-still-quieter-than-the-average -pony voice.

"Three months? I hope Opalescence is ok." Rarity said, desperately looking for something else to talk about, if only to keep her mind off of the fact that she had been pretty much dead for three months.

"Of course Opalescence is ok. You know that I take care of all the animals in Ponyville when their owners are away for extended periods of time," Fluttershy was now somewhere between her normal self and her angry self, "I even brought her here a couple times to say hi to you. She never wanted to leave, so I had to use the Stare on her a couple times, the poor thing."

"How is everypony else doing?" Rarity asked, hoping to keep the topic off of herself for once.

Fluttershy took a deep breath, "Twilight's been holed up in the library for almost a month now, researching a way to mend all your broken bones without having to take them onto herself. Applejack has been regularly giving bits she earned working on Sweet Apple Acres to the Hospital to pay for your medical bills. And Pinkie has been coming by every day with 'Hooray For Waking Up' balloons and cupcakes, hoping that it'll be the day you wake up."

"What about Rainbow Dash?"

Fluttershy's cheeks lit up with a blush, "She's been laying in the bed next to you the entire three months you were in a coma. We were finally able to get her to get up and go outside for some fresh air earlier today, and she's been out there ever since. It's been about three hours since she went outside, so I don't know if she's even still around the Hospital."

At that moment, there was a tapping on the window of the room, causing both of them to jump, though only Fluttershy visibly moved. Flying over to the window, she pulled the curtains aside to show Rainbow Dash hovering there. Rainbow gestured with her hoof to something behind her and quickly moved to the side. Spelt out in huge letters made out of pure white clouds were the words 'Thank You Rarity'.

Tears welled in Rarity's eyes as Rainbow Dash disappeared from view, headed toward the entrance of the hospital.


	2. Waking up

Rarity barely had time to wipe the tears from her eyes before she and Fluttershy heard a knock at the door to her hospital room. Gently flying over to it, Fluttershy opened the door to reveal a very nervous Rainbow Dash.

"I, um… I think I'll leave you two alone," Fluttershy stammered as she maneuvered around Rainbow, "All my animals are probably worried about me not coming home last night, especially Angel Bunny."

Now Rarity and Rainbow Dash were alone, save for the awkward silence that comes from being around somepony who saved your life.

Rarity was the first to break the silence, "How have you been…?" She trailed off, thought they both knew the unspoken ending to that sentence.

Rainbow sighed, "It was rough in the beginning. The doctors said it was very touch-and-go, but they had never seen such a strong determination to live. They said that it was almost as stubborn as mine," she laughed lightly at her own expense.

"It helps that I had a Loyal friend at my side," Rarity said, watching Rainbow's reactions, "But I do have to ask, are you still part of the weather team?"

Rainbow flinched, "They fired me after I didn't show up for two weeks."

Rarity gasped, "How have you been getting by?"

"I haven't," there was no emotion in her voice, "My home was taken back to Cloudsdale, I'm flat broke, and Fluttershy even had to take Tank back," tears started forming in Rainbow's eyes as she spoke, "I never thought I'd miss that little guy."

"Darling, if you need a place to stay while you get some Bits back, you're more than welcome to stay at Carousel Boutique," Rarity said.

"I couldn't do that. Not after you saved my life. There is such a thing as too generous, Rarity, and I couldn't take advantage of you like that. I still have my pride, you know."

Rarity huffed, "I will not take no for an answer, Rainbow Dash. You will be staying with me once I get out of this place. Besides, the décor here is absolutely dreadful. I can't believe they make ponies stay here for extended periods of time."

Rainbow laughed despite herself, "Your 3 month nap doesn't seem to have affected your sense of style after all. Guess AJ owes me 50 bits. Least I'm not broke anymore."

Rarity lifted an eyebrow, "You two were betting on how this would affect my personality? Honestly, Rainbow Dash, I figured that you of all ponies would understand how serious my condition is, and that you would show just a little more respect than everypony else."

The more Rarity scolded her, however, the happier Rainbow got.

Noticing this, Rarity asked, "What are you smiling about?"

"I can't believe it, but I actually missed this," Rainbow said with a smile stretching ear-to-ear.

"Missed what?"

"This. You constantly scolding me, criticizing me, and trying to turn me into a proper lady. Apparently, I got so used to it that I started enjoying it, somewhere in the back of my mind."

Rainbow then walked over to Rarity's bed and climbed into it, gently pushing up against her.

"What are you doing? If our friends saw this, they might get the wrong ideas."

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked, "All I'm doing is making it easier for you to look at me. Plus, I'm so used to laying here besides you that it actually helps me relax."

Rarity noticed that it did indeed make it easier to look at Rainbow Dash, as she was able to just lay her head down instead of holding it up and straining her neck. However, when she turned her head, Rainbow's face was right there, and she accidentally pressed her mouth against Rainbow's. Rainbow almost immediately pulled back, while a deep blush formed on both of their faces.

'Oh my. I hope Rainbow knows that was an accident. And why did she taste like some sort of candy?' Rarity thought to herself, as she looked at Rainbow.

'I can't believe that just happened. I mean, I wanted it to happen, but not like that,' the voice in Rainbow's head said, 'Just look at her expression. She thinks it was an accident, and if I told her otherwise, it would only make things awkward between us,' Rainbow mentally facehoofed herself, 'and why did I pull away? Stupid, stupid, stupid.'

At that moment, Nurse Redheart walked in, saving both of them from saying anything embarrassing, "You're finally awake?" She asked, noticing both pairs of eyes staring at her, "Good. That means we can finally start filling out the forms to get you out of here. I don't mean to sound rude or impatient," she quickly said, "It's just that everypony in town has been worried about you, and they've been waiting for you to wake up so that they can finally see you walking around again."

"How am I supposed to walk around if all my bones are still broken?" Rarity asked, nodding her head at the cast that covered her entire body from the neck down.

"You're bones are all fully healed. They have been for over a month now, thanks to Miss Sparkle. If it weren't for her magic, you'd still be in very serious pain, since most of your bones would still be broken."

"Then why am I still in this cast?"

"It's to prevent you from rolling off the bed again, and rebreaking a bone. Shortly after Miss Sparkle finished healing you and we removed the cast, you somehow managed to roll over Miss Dash there and onto the ground, where you broke your front right hoof in two different places. After that, we put you back in the cast, not just for that reason, but also to give the bones time to strengthen themselves back to how they should be. They should be fine now, but I would advise against any strenuous activities, such as running or jumping, at least until we know they're healed for good."

"What about my horn?" Rarity asked, "Has it grown back yet?"

Both Rainbow and Nurse Redheart flinched, but Redheart responded, "It hasn't grown back yet, since it couldn't be magically accelerated due to the fact that it's used to channel magic. Miss Sparkle said that if she magically accelerated the regrowth of your horn, it would cause 'impurities' to form, which would make casting very dangerous, not only for you, but also anypony around you."

"So how long do you think it will take to grow back enough for me to use my magic again?"

Nurse Redheart's face fell even more, "Miss Twilight said it could take anywhere from a year to five years for it to grow back to a usable body part. Until then, it's just like having a giant hoof nail on your head."

"I see. In that case, could you please remove this cast, so that I might fill out the paperwork and return home to continue my work?"

"Of course," Nurse Redheart said as she walked up to the bed. Putting her hoof against a single point on the cast, she applied a slight amount of pressure. The entire cast became limp and fell on top of Rarity's prone form, leaving her buried under several pounds of cloth.

"How did you do that?" Rainbow Dash asked, curious.

"It's a safety precaution, in case there's a fire or earthquake and we don't have time to properly unwrap a patient. There's no magic involved, just clever wrapping techniques, so anypony can learn how to do it," Nurse Redheart explained, "In the mean time, shall we go to the front desk so that you can start on that paperwork, Miss Rarity?"

"Of course," Rarity said as Rainbow helped her out of the bed, "Lead on"


	3. Homecoming

"I never thought paperwork could be so tedious," Rarity complained as she and Rainbow walked towards Carousel Boutique, "I mean, really, thirty minutes to fill out a single page?"

"That's what I'm saying," Rainbow exclaimed, "But nopony ever listens to me!"

They walked in silence for a few moments, neither sure of what to say to the other. Rainbow was the first to break the silence.

"So, since I'll be staying with you at the Boutique, where will I be sleeping?"

Rarity paused. She hadn't even thought about that. How that one crucial detail had slipped her mind was beyond her, "I suppose we could share my bed, at least until I can set up another room for you to sleep in."

Rainbow felt her face warm up when Rarity mentioned sharing a bed with her, even if only for a little while.

'Wait. What am I blushing about?' She thought to herself, 'I just spent the last three months sleeping next to her. Why is this any different?'

'Because she's asking you to,' another voice in Rainbow's head replied, causing the pegasus to turn an even deeper shade of red.

Shaking her head to clear it, Rainbow turned back to Rarity, "Are you sure? I can always sleep on a couch or something."

"Nonsense," Rarity said, "I will not allow my friend to sleep on such an uncomfortable piece of furniture when my bed is big enough for four ponies to sleep in." She placed her hoof against Rainbow's mouth, interrupting her, "I will not hear anything else. You are sleeping with me, and that's final."

When Rarity said that, a parade of unlady-like images flashed through Rainbow's head, 'NO! Bad Brain! Quit doing that! I don't want anypony to see me with a ...'

It was too late. Her wings were already popped out, and she couldn't retract them.

Rarity noticed this, "Rainbow, is something wrong with your wings?"

"NO!" Dash quickly exclaimed, "I mean, I was just stretching them. They haven't gotten much exercise lately, and I thought now might be a good time to work them out."

Rarity laughed, "Why don't you go ahead and fly then? I know you must be itching to be back in the air."

"Are you sure?" Rainbow asked, happy that Rarity was giving her a chance to get away from this embarassing situation, but also nervous about the fact that she had to take off with a wingboner.

"Of course. You are a pegasus after all, and pegasi belong in the sky just as much as they belong on the ground."

"If you really think I should," Rainbow said before awkwardly taking off with her still-stiff wings,"See you later, I guess."

Rarity dismissed Dash's clumsy takeoff as her not flying for three months, despite the fact that she had been flying just fine not even an hour ago. She quietly hummed The Art of the Dress to herself as she walked towards Carousel Boutique. Along the way, she got quite a few looks from ponies who were going about their errands. Most of them thought she was a new mare in town, but three or four of them did a double take when they realized who she was.

"Opalescence! I'm home!" Rarity called out as she walked in the front door of the Boutique.

Opalescence came running out of the kitchen, closely followed by Sweetie Belle and her parents. Sweetie was the first to get to Rarity, despite Opalescence's head start. Disappearing in a flash, Sweetie reappeared on Rarity's back, her face pressed into her mane as she held onto her sister's neck. Rarity could feel the warm tears wetting her mane, but did nothing to stop them as tears of her own began to flow.

"I m-missed you so m-much," Sweetie said between sobs, "The doctors said they w-weren't sure if you'd ever wake up."

Rarity went to use her magic to pull Sweetie around before remembering that her horn was... Out of commission, "Sweetie, you know I would never leave you like that. We may fight, but I will never do anything so cruel as to leave you without saying goodbye first. I promise."

"Really?" Sweetie asked, hopefulness in her voice.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," Rarity chanted as she did the motions.

Across town, in Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie shuddered, her Pinkie Sense telling her someone just made a Pinkie Promise.


	4. Chance Encounter

While Rarity was enjoying a tearful reunion with her family, Rainbow was dreading what she had to do next. Banking her now-flexible wings, she readjusted her course towards the Weather Control Tower. Slowing down about a half-mile out, she lazily coasted that rest of the way at a speed that would still leave most Pegasi in the dust. Landing lightly on the clouds, she slowly raised her shaking hoof to the door.

Mentally berating herself, "I'm Rainbow Dash! The bravest Pegasus in Equestria!" she clenched the muscles in her hoof, steadying it. Pulling the door open, she was surprised to see nopony there. When she had worked there, no matter how behind they were, there was always at least one Pegasus in the Weather Tower.

"Hello?" She called out, waiting to see if anypony would respond. When nopony did, she began walking towards the back of the tower, headed for the stairs to the top of the tower. Along the way, she noticed a very fine layer of moisture on everything, something that would never have happened when she was the head of the Weather Team. Quickly trotting up the steps, Rainbow paused in front of the door to the office of the Weather Captain before opening it and walking in.

She couldn't see if anypony was in the office, since the chair was facing away from her, towards the window, where Rainbow could clearly see the unnatural cloud formation she had made earlier. Cringing, she cleared her throat.

"Can I help you?" the voice caused Rainbow to freeze. She recognized it from somewhere, and knew that it wasn't a good kind of recognition.

Spinning around, Lightning Dust was surprised to see the 'great' Rainbow Dash standing before her.

"Oh, this is just too good," Lightning laughed as she threw her hooves up on the desk, "I suppose you want your job back?"

Rainbow was too stunned to respond.

"Silent, huh? Wouldn't matter either way. This is my job now, and you'll never get it back," a smirk grew on Lightning's face, making her even uglier than she already was, "I can't wait to get you arrested for illegal manipulation of atmospheric water vapor."

Dash gave her a confused look.

Lightning gestured to the window, or rather, what floated beyond the window, "That. You created an unnatural cloud formation without a permit. I can have you arrested by this time tomorrow if I want."

As if by some sixth sense, Rainbow detected a challenge in Lightning's voice, "And why haven't you called the police yet? If you really wanted me arrested, you'd have called them already."

"True," Lightning responded with a wave of her hoof, "I'm feeling generous today, so I thought I might extend an offer to you."

"And what would that be?"

"Beg."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Beg. I want you on your knees, begging me to not report you. If you do a convincing enough job, I might even give you a starting position back on the Weather Team."

Rainbow Dash snorted as she failed to contain her laughter, "That's just too rich, Lightning. You actually think I'd beg for an uncool Pegasus like you?" she fell onto her back laughing, her saddlebags sliding away.

A vein was starting to pop out on Lightning's forehead as Dash continued to laugh, "ENOUGH! DON'T YOU REALIZE THE SITUATION YOU'RE IN?!"

"Look, little miss 'I'm Better Than You'," Dash said, with a completely straight face, "You think I'd do something like that without a permit? You do realize I've busted friends of mine who did that. So why would I do it, if it would only make me a hypocrite?"

Lightning was flapping her jaw, attempting to say something while Dash walked over to her saddlebags. Rummaging around, she pulled out a sheaf of papers, which she promptly dropped on Lightning's desk.

"Here's my permit, straight from the Cloudsdale Weather Factory itself," Rainbow said with a smirk.

Lightning began leafing through the permit, stopping when she saw the signature on the back page, "Crystal Dash? How did you get the head of the entire Weather Factory to personally sign this?"

"Are you that stupid?" Dash asked with an incredulous look, "Take a closer look at the name. Notice anything about it?"

"Both your names end in Dash," Lightning responded with a proud look on her face, moments before it finally hit her, "You're related to the head of the Weather Factory?"

Rainbow nodded, "Despite what everypony believes, I still talk to my dad, even if we don't exactly see eye to eye on my career choice."

"But how?" Lightning muttered.

"It's simple really. Ever since the Princesses defeated Discord, it was up to us normal ponies, who couldn't make weather on a whim, to create the weather. It was my great great great great great great great great great great grandmother who actually made the first snowflake. Ever since then, members of the Dash Family have constantly been creating new weather patterns. Heck, I created a new weather pattern a few years ago, even when everypony said every possible pattern was already made," Rainbow finished with a smug grin.

Lightning was even more confused now than she had been before, and was currently rubbing her temples in an attempt to calm her raging headache.

"Don't worry if you feel a little overwhelmed by the sheer awesomeness of my family. It'll pass eventually. Just look at Fluttershy. She used to be super shy around me, but now I'm her best friend."

Lightning held up one of her hooves, "So you're telling me that your family is in charge of all of the weather in Equestria? And that it's been this way for over 1,000 years now?"

Rainbow nodded, "Yup. And about 500 years ago, Celestia herself blessed my family with her glorious Light for all the hard work we do to keep Equestria beautiful in every season. Ever since, every filly or colt born in the Dash family has been a Spectral. That is, they've had a mane and tail like mine."

Lightning rubbed the bridge of her nose with her hoof, "Which means, if you really wanted to, you could go to your father, or even Celestia, and get your job back."

Nodding once again, Rainbow continued, "Yes, I could do that."

Lightning's face fell.

"But I'm not going to."

Lightning looked up at Rainbow Dash in surprise, "Why not?"

"Two reasons: One, why would I do something like that, when I can do some honest work and have it back in a couple years? And two, after abandoning the Weather Team for three months, I wouldn't feel right just walking back in as the boss again. So I'll start at the bottom, just like everypony else."

Well then, Miss Dash. I expect to see you here at 5 a.m. tomorrow morning," Lightning said, her face serious once again, "Don't be late. You won't get a second chance."

"Yes Ma'am!" Rainbow exclaimed with a salute, before flying out the door.

Once she was gone, Lightning facehoofed, "I can't believe I just threatened the daughter of the head of the Weather Factory. Am I losing it?"

"If you keep talking to yourself like that, ponies might start thinking you are."

Lightning jumped at the voice to see Rainbow standing there again.

"Sorry. Forgot my Saddlebags," she said as she walked over to them and put them on, before walking out the door again.


	5. The Hearing

As Rainbow stepped out of the Weather Center, she was met by two suited pegasi.

"Rainbow Dash, your presence as the representative of the Pegasus Race is required for a special court case in Canterlot. You are expected to arrive before the defendant. Don't disappoint," one of the pegasi said before they flew off.

"Well then," Rainbow huffed, "I guess I'm not spending the night at Rarity's tonight."

She quickly extended her wings and took off, headed towards Canterlot at a speed _just _under causing a Sonic Rainboom. While being late may be frowned upon, Rainbow knew it was better to be a few seconds late than to cause untold amounts of property damage.

Meanwhile, Rarity's reunion with her family was interrupted by a knock on her door. She opened the door to find two pegasi in matching suits.

"Are you miss Rarity Belle?"

"Yes. I was wondering when you'd get here."

"So you know why we're here?"

Rarity nodded.

"Then would you please come with us?"

"Of course. Lead the way, please."

The two pegasi lead Rarity to an extremely fancy chariot, harnessed to two royal guards.

'Oh my,' she thought to herself, 'Look at the exquisite workponyship. The gold filigree is perfectly woven into the silver plating to give the chariot an overall more regal appearance than it's simple shape would provide. And to think, underneath all of that, it's all hollow steel bars to give it strength."

Rarity was snapped out of her thoughts by one of the suited pegasi clearing his throat, indicating the door to the chariot with a wave of his hoof.

"Of course," Rarity said, stepping up into the chariot, "My apologies. Can't be late, now can we?"

The pegasi ignored her, instead barking an order to the royal guards pulling the chariot, before sitting across from her.

"Come now, if you remain silent the entire flight, this will be a very boring fifteen minutes indeed."

Still, the two pegasi maintained their silence. Rarity sighed and began closely examining the inside of the chariot, marveling at the craftsponyship of whoever had built it.

Rainbow arrived at Canterlot with a frustrated look on her face as she tucked a stopwatch back into her saddlebags.

"10.01 seconds. Unacceptable," she muttered to herself, "I should have been able to do that flight in ten seconds flat. Obviously, I need to train more."

Her self-admonishment was interrupted by the appearance of the Princesses, the older of which was in an obviously bad mood.

"Princesses," Rainbow said, falling into a bow.

"Rise, Rainbow Dash, Bearer of the Element of Loyalty and Representative of the Pegasus Race," Luna said, "Now is not the time for formalities. We have before us a very important case, the likes of which haven't been seen in over a thousand years, if what Celestia has told me is true."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Rainbow snickered when Luna said there was no time for formalities. This earned her a glare from Celestia, who was in no mode to joke around.

"We are needed in the Circle Hall. Representative Dash, please report to your seat. The other Representatives are waiting, and the accused is almost here," Celestia said, using her magic to open the door behind her.

"Yes, Princess," Rainbow said as she walked through the door.

The Circle Hall always left her stunned, even after all these years. The fifty hoof ceiling was held up by intricately carved pillars made of solid magic. If one were to look close enough, they could see a rune as wide as the pillar underneath it. Enchantments were layered in the mortar of the walls to make it appear that there weren't any walls, just an infinite void. And certainly not least among the many things about the room was the inscribed Royal Crest that covered the entire center of the floor, the Crescent Moon cradling the east side of the Sun, with the four stars at the four Cardinal Points surrounding it.

Looking away, Dash started walking towards her seat again.

"Starswirl," she said, nodding her head towards the Immortal Conjurer.

"Ms. Dash," he responded, tilting his hat in her direction.

"Is that you, Braeburn?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I sure am honored to be here. It's been a few centuries, hasn't it?"

"Not now, Braeburn. The Hearing is about to begin," Starswirl silenced them both, noticing Celestia and Luna taking their seats above them on the Royal Dias.

"BRING IN THE ACCUSED," Luna's Royal Canterlot Voice filled the chamber, echoing off of the walls.

A cloaked figure entered the room, a Unicorn, by the horn sticking out of the hood. The figure walked forward until they stood in the middle of the Royal Crest, stopping, but not removing it's hood.

"Remove your hood," Celestia's voice, while nowhere near as loud as Luna's, carried just as easily through the room.

A white hoof drew back the hood, revealing a purple mane framing the beautiful face of one Rarity Belle. A loud gasp was heard in the room, but nopony could identify it's source.

Ignoring it, Celestia continued, "Do you know why you are here?"

Rarity cleared her throat, "I am here because I cast the Class 4 Forbidden Spell, Vampirus, upon an unwilling citizen of the Equestrian Republic."

"You do not try to deny this act, knowing the consequences?" Luna asked, incredulous.

"Why should I? I did not use the spell for selfish gain, but rather, to help another."

Celestia cleared her throat, "I am fully aware of the circumstances of your use of the Vampirus Spell, and wish for you to know that that is the only reason you weren't executed on sight. Now please, let us continue with this hearing. In your own words, please describe to us why you used a high level Forbidden Spell, and what made you think it was acceptable."

Rarity took a deep breath, before beginning, "It wasn't that much different than any other day. I had been out watching the Weather Team clear the morning clouds, like I always do. One particular pegasus held my attention, as usual, but she seemed to be having an off day, as her turns were more rounded, as compared to her usual sharp angles. I had been talking with Opalescence, my cat, when I heard a loud boom. Looking up, I saw a large rainbow ring, with a regular rainbow headed straight into the ground."

She paused, taking another breath, "Before I even knew what I was doing, I was running towards where the rainbow met the ground. When I got there, the sight I saw almost made me pass out, but I knew that if I didn't do something, she was going to die before help could get there. So I started casting the first spell I thought of that would allow them to survive until help arrived."

"Is she telling the truth, sister?" Celestia asked, looking towards Luna.

Luna's horn stopped glowing, "She is. It would seem that this pegasus owes a life debt."

"Indeed. However, we cannot simply overlook the fact that she used a Forbidden Spell, no matter how benevolent it's intentions. A punishment must be carried out. What say the Council of Three?"

A light illuminated Starswirl as he spoke, "When I created the Vampirus spell, this was exactly the purpose I created it for. It was corrupted by years of selfish ponies using it to heal themselves by moving their injuries to an unharmed innocent bystander. But, a law is a law. Despite what I may wish, she must be punished. How, I leave up to you, dear Sisters."

The light illuminating him disappeared, to be replaced by one illuminating Braeburn, "I have to agree with Starswirl. Ms. Belle has broken a very important law, and, no matter how well intentioned she was, she must be punished, and, like Starswirl, I leave that decision up to you."

The final light came on, illuminating the final Representative, "My apologies, Princess, but I must withhold my opinion, as I was the pegasus she used the spell on, and I believe it would bias my opinion."

The light went out, leaving only the Princesses and Rarity illuminated.

"It would seem that the vote is unanimous then, since the Pegasus Representative is unable to input her opinion," Celestia said, "Since banishment is no longer allowed, and the benevolent use of the spell negates the need for an execution, I propose that We strip Ms. Belle of her Magic License and status as a unicorn. How Speaks the Council?"

"Aye."

"Aye."

A pause.

"Aye."

Celestia sounded sad when she spoke again, "Very well. Ms. Rarity Belle, as punishment for casting a Forbidden Spell, you are stripped of your Race, until such time as We decide that you have been sufficiently punished. However, since you used the spell for good, I will allow you an unprecedented choice: Would you rather be an Earth pony or a Pegasus?"

Rarity thought about it for a minute before deciding, "Pegasus, if it please you, my lady."

"So it shall be. From this moment on, you shall be a Pegasus, under the supervision of the Pegasus Representative, until your sentence is served, if it is ever served. Sister, if I could have your help."

The two princesses' horns began to glow, the conflicting colors mixing together and engulfing Rarity in a bright light, obscuring her from everypony's vision. When the light faded, and the stars disappeared from everypony's eyes, they saw that Rarity now had a pair of pure white wings on her back, which she flapped experimentally. The resulting bang as she hit the ceiling caused everypony to wince. She crumbled to the ground, quickly flanked by Celestia on one side, and Rainbow on the other.

"She is ok," Celestia said as she magically scanned Rarity, "There is a chariot waiting outside that will take the two of you home. You'll probably need the time to explain everything to her when she wakes up. I expect she'll have a hard time accepting everything that's happened."

"Of course, Princess," Rainbow said, bowing, before picking Rarity up and placing her on her back, before walking out to the waiting chariot.


End file.
